


we keep this love in a photograph

by LilacsAndLilies



Series: Tumblr Asks/Prompt Fill Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: Harley finally gets to see Peter's childhood photo book.Tumblr Prompts: “You’re such a dork.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Asks/Prompt Fill Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674778
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales, marvel





	we keep this love in a photograph

Peter knew as soon as May pulled out the photo book, that this was the beginning of the end.

“May, please, don’t do that.” Peter begged his aunt to put away the book, but she just turned to him with a sly grin on her face. 

“Why not Peter? I think Harley should see these. What do you think, Harley?”

Both aunt and nephew turned to face the southern blond. Peter silently begged his boyfriend to refuse, but of course, Parker Luck was always at full power, even when it came to his own family. Harley just wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders before smirking. “I think it’s a great idea Mrs. Parker.” Peter shot Harley a glare. 

“Oh wonderful! And what did I tell you, call me May.” May made a mock stern expression at the boy before turning the page.

“Traitors, the both of you.” Peter scowled before turning to look at the page, hoping to cover the worst before Harley saw it. 

The first couple pages weren’t too bad. They were your standard baby pictures with the standard embarrassing stories and… ok, maybe they were kinda bad. Peter had long since curled into Harley’s arm, shielding himself from having to look at the pictures and occasionally hitting his boyfriend if he laughed too hard. He never hit too hard, he didn’t want to hurt Harley, and as much as he pained to admit it, all of this was worth it just to hear Harley’s beautiful laugh. Still, the treatment Peter was facing deserved some sort of punishment, so lightly hitting it was.

Of course, bad slowly turned to worse, as the halloween section of the photo book started. “Darlin’ did you really dress up as Luke Skywalker for 5 years straight?”

Peter grumbled. “Maybe.” He buried his face in Harley’s neck, hoping to avoid any more embarrassment. “What’s wrong with that?”

“The Star Wars obsession started young. I thought this was a more recent development,” Harley teased Peter.

“Hey! Star Wars is a classic. Best Sci-Fi movies of all time.” Peter lifted his head, ready to defend his favorite movies.

Harley just grinned at him. “You’re such a dork. It’s sweet.” He pressed a small kiss to Peter’s cheek before turning his attention to the page.

Peter attempted to scowl, but failed as his cheeks turned red from the kiss. He looked down at the book, a sudden sense of dread filling him. Harley turned the page and Peter remembered what exactly was on the next page. “No!” He tried to cover the page with his hand but Harley pulled away the book before Peter could stop him. 

“Let’s see what we have here.” He stood up, lifting the book above his head in his attempts to keep Peter away. Peter cursed their height difference as he struggled to reach the book. Harley took a closer look at the page. “Is- Is that you dressed up as Iron Man?” He burst out laughing. 

Peter just crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes.” He dragged out the word, sounding like he was giving a long suffering surrender.

"I can't wait to tell Tony." Harley pulled out his phone to take a picture. 

Peter struggled to grasp at the book, but was unsuccessful. He heard the snap and knew he was doomed. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me." He dramatically fell onto the couch.

May just tsked. "Stop being so dramatic. It'll be fine. I've been meaning to show these to Tony anyway."

May and Harley shared matching looks as they both grinned. Peter looked between the two before dropping his head into his hands. "I hate both of you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4  
> or on discord @LilacsAndLilies


End file.
